


unplanned.

by alykka732



Series: Alykka's One Shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Pregnancy, Suh Youngho | Johnny - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, cute (at least tried to make it cute), nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykka732/pseuds/alykka732
Summary: where you tell Johnny that you are pregnant with his child.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: Alykka's One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033851
Kudos: 17





	unplanned.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at work and took a piece of paper. It ended up looking like that. Enjoy!

"You're _what_?"

You sigh deeply and groan, a bit annoyed: "You heard, I've said it three times." You sit next to him, at the feet of your bed. He stares in front of him, clearly not believing what you've just told him.

Worried that he's stopped breathing, you poke his upper arm. No reaction. You pinch him. Again, no reaction. You frown a little. What should you do now to wake him up? Punch him? He's not moving a single hair. _Please, do not faint right now_ , you beg him mentally. "Hey, Johnny," you call him and wave your hand in front of his eyes, "please, say something. I need you to say someth—"

"Are you really pregnant?" He suddenly turns to you. "Did— Did I really got you knocked up?"

You sigh once again. Slowly, you tell him, for now, the fourth time: "Yes, I am pregnant. And the father of that baby can only be you. You're the only one I've... done _that_ with... for the past few years..." Even though Johnny and you have been friends with benefits since you two started college, there are still some words you find too dirty to say in front of him, and he can't help to tease you about it. Even now, after telling that you are pregnant because you two have become a bit careless the last times you've fooled around together, he puts a little smirk on his face. Before he could say anything, you cover his mouth and say: "We seriously need to talk about what we are going to do now..."

"It's your body, you... you decide what you do with that baby." You're surprised by his answer. You become more confused as he stands up and adds: "It's not like we were trying to make it or that we are a— actually dating or— or you know..." He nervously laughs, scratches the back, paces around your room. "So, if you want to get rid of it, I'm fine with it."

"And what if I do want it?" He's about to say something back but he freezes. He looks at you straight in the eyes, dazed, jaw dropped. "Johnny, I know how bad you want to have kids and—"

"(Y/N), don't have this baby just because _I_ want—"

"And I want it too," you interrupt him. "I already thought about it and if I wasn't sure that we'd be able to take care of that kid, I would probably not have this conversation with it. I want you to become a dad because I know you've always dreamt of being one and I want you to be this child's father." You finally take a break to breathe a little. You both keep staring into each other's eyes. You clear your throat after a while and correct yourself: "My _children's_ father."

"Wait, what?" You avoid his gaze. "Hey, no! Don't you dare to flee after saying something like that," he tells you. His hands gently frame your face. "I also want you to be my kids' parent," he adds before kissing you tenderly. You smile against his soft lips as you feel one of his hands snaking its way to your little baby bump, that you both thought it was only a result of you gaining weight in the beginning. "I cannot wait to have this baby with you, (Y/N)," he whispers as he starts kissing, nipping your neck.

You slightly push him and say: "You've already put a baby inside of me, could it wait a little before you put a second one?"

"I won't," he assures you with a smirk, "I promise."


End file.
